lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Koralynn Lowwe
Biography Early Years (1200 BC-1185 BC) Koralynn was born to Abel and Marie in an Italic Tribe in the Alpine region. She was their last child due to her mother's birth complications and resulting infertility. Koralynn had multiple older brothers who often pushed her around and it resulted in her being a toughened up young girl. Her parents had groomed her from a young age to grow up to be a bride one day in hopes that they could increase their tribes status and establish an alliance with another tribe. Married Off (1184 BC-1178 BC) Koralynn was married off by her sixteenth birthday to a man named Caine (Airó) who was several years her senior. She had no love in her heart for him and also wasn't interested in having children. Yet, in this time period, she was married, moved tribes to go become a part of his, had a miscarriage, and two children subsequently. Bitten (1177 BC) On her way back from going out to gather some herbs that she needed from the nearby river, Koralynn had stumbled upon a man who wasn't from her tribe lying along the side of the river. Going over to him Koralynn insisted upon helping the man who seemed drained and weak. The man asked her if she was sure she wanted to do such a thing and Koralynn, confused, responded yes. Immediately the man seized the opportunity to bite Koralynn and almost killed her while draining her of her blood. However, her shrieks and cries attracted the attention of some of her tribe members and the vampire had to flee before finishing the job. Barely alive and unconscious, Koralynn was brought back to her family and nursed back to health in good time but, she had forever been changed. Hiding Abnormalities (1176 BC-1170 BC) After recovering from her bite, Koralynn quickly noticed her bloodlust and her crippling weakness when going without. She realized what she had become but, stuck with the story that her village had established that it was a wild animal. She quickly took it upon herself to begin feeding off of those in the tribe who were weak, elder, or dying. Nobody questioned her surprising amount of time spent indoors and her sudden sensitivity to the light for a while since they believed she was grieving over her recent string of miscarriages and sudden difficulty to conceive. Losing Everything (1169 BC-1165 BC) After adjusting to her life and what she had become Koralynn realized she had stopped aging like the rest of her tribe members. She credited it to her routine and diet for a while but, soon realized that it was far more than that and she hadn't been aging since the bite. Soon enough, Koralynn realized she had to flee the tribe in order to protect herself from discovery. She had to leave her children, who she would never learn the fates of, and live in isolation for a period of time. The Cult (1164 BC-500 BC) After traveling far away from her people, Koralynn caught word of a group of people that ate their own kind and she immediately sought them out hoping that they could be like her. Upon finding their civilization she realized they had organized a full community and appointed a leader. They all managed to provide food for their society and were living in relative peace. Series of Wars (499 BC-1 BC) After a few centuries as part of the cult, Koralynn had managed to become a respected member of the cult and had learned more on the other races that live amongst the humans in secret just as they did, however, she also learned that not all races lived in perfect harmony. The vampires and the werewolves tended to be at each other's throats most of the time and constantly got into disputes over land, local power, and hunting grounds. Koralynn had participated in a few small wars to settle these disputes but, she never pictured the full extent of what was to come. The Great War (0 AD) Finally, after 500 years of wars back and forth, there was tension between the werewolves and vampires for a while and one shitty joke sent it all overboard. After a crappy insult dished out by a vampire, a werewolf responded by landing a punch on them, easily breaking their nose. As retaliation, the vampire decided to attack the werewolf but, let their bloodlust get the best of them and completely feasted on the wolf resulting in their immediate death. Not before long, the werewolves declared war on the vampires and it quickly turned into a blood fest. For a year the war raged on claiming thousands of lives on each side leaving numbers to dwindle off quickly. Koralynn watched her friends and those who she had considered her new family be torn to shreds around her and had her first encounter with Maelith Daviau here. Spited by the savage murder of her people, Koralynn took it upon herself to specifically attack those who seemed to be closest to Maelith hoping to put her through the same pain. Eventually, the war was ended due to a call for peace on both sides by what was left of each population. From then on, things were incredibly hostile between each group but, neither side dared to go to war again. Underground Business (1 AD-1800 AD) After the war, Koralynn decided to push herself further into human society and decided to use her immortality and necromancy abilities to her advantage. She quickly delved into the underground trade systems and began weaving her way through the ranks as a way to occupy herself and distract herself from her past that seemed to follow her everywhere when she managed to spot Maelith around. During this time Koralynn also had a brief relationship with a young Dragonborn (Dragonborn for now until I did some more research) girl named Vashini. The girl was originally a customer of Koralynn's, often coming in with requests for Koralynn to obtain various legendary weapons or peculiar potions. However, over time, Vashini fell for Koralynn, amused by her vampiric lifestyle and captivated by her eternal beauty, and they had a brief lustful relationship that ended in Koralynn breaking her heart when the girl wanted an actual emotionally invested relationship. Running the Show (1800 AD-2016 AD) Eventually, Koralynn took on the last name Lowwe and made herself a prominent figure in the underground community. Using her immortality to her advantage, Koralynn dominated over generations of workers and people that wanted to enter the trade and move through the ranks. She also often made bargains with people using her abilities and immortality to her advantage to tip the scales in her favor. Relocating (2017 AD) After centuries of the underground trade, Koralynn felt like she had enough of her five minutes of fame and relocated from Schoeber to Byrrland. Her accumulated wealth from over the years made things easy for her relocation and she quickly rejoined the new vampire cult that had grown since the great war. Immediately gaining respect in the community due to her age and experience, Koralynn managed to settle easily and start the new chapter of her life. Present (2018 AD) Now, Koralynn has managed to find her past catching up with her yet again by stumbling upon Maelith who has relocated to the same town she is living in. However, despite Koralynn's hatred towards Maelith, she couldn't help but realize that not all of Maelith's characteristics are damning qualities. She has managed to mend some pieces of her and Maelith's strained relationship as enemies and realized her growing affection for her. Now, she and Maelith are fairly comfortable with each other and are trying to be girlfriends for a period of time to see how things work out. Characteristics Physical Appearance Human As a human, Koralynn had brown eyes, tanned skin, and deep brown hair. She was still about 5'9" and weighed in at about 140 Ibs. Koralynn also aged normally during this time and had aged appropriately to the age of twenty-three. Vampire As a vampire, Koralynn has red eyes, showing that she feeds on humans for blood, very pale skin from centuries of avoiding the sun, and her hair has gradually darkened to black. Koralynn eternally retains her youthful appearance and while her height has remained the same, her weight has fluctuated based on her diet change from all foods to just blood. She is now rather skinny and weighs around 110 Ibs. Personality Koralynn is detached and a bit annoying most of the time. She finds that insults are her best form of communication and purposely irritating others amuses her. However, if she finds it in her to care on another level for a person, Koralynn will find it in her to try and become a more kind and compassionate person. Race Koralynn was born as a human in 1200 BC but, was turned into a vampire in 1177 BC against the odds she had managed to survive the bite and its side effects. She is considered an ancient vampire due to her existence predating the great war between vampires and werewolves in 0 AD. Relationships Family Abel (Lowwe) Abel and Koralynn barely spoke. Her father was far too occupied with her multitude of older brothers to be bothered to focus his time on his daughter. Marie (Lowwe) Koralynn never had a loving relationship with her mother. Marie was far more concerned with Koralynn preserving her youthful looks and being trained to be a good wife so they could marry her off quickly. Caine (Airò) Caine was Koralynn's husband before she had become a vampire. She had no love for him or any respect given the fact that he didn't care that she wasn't ready to have children at the time they were married. Her only attachment to him are her two children. Evangeline (Airò) Evangeline was Koralynn's only daughter and first child. Koralynn loved her deeply and was very proud of her daughter's beauty and talents. While their time was cut short, extremely short in her terms of time, she still has vague recollections of her daughter and the time they had together. Carter (Airò) Carter was Koralynn's only son and second child. Koralynn loved her son just as much as her daughter and was proud of his growth and accomplishments during their time together. She also has vague recollections of him and their time together. Vashini Vaolis Vashini Maelith Daviau Koralynn and Maelith have a complicated relationship with each other. In the beginning, Koralynn had a burning desire to kill Maelith because she murdered Koralynn's friends that had been there for her since she had been turned into a vampire. Whenever she saw Maelith she made it a point to dish out insults and threats before leaving her and not stumbling upon her again for a couple more decades or centuries. However, recently her attitude towards Maelith has shifted because of her ability to get to know her as more than the werewolf who killed her friends. Now Koralynn is still a bit unsure of how to treat her relationship with Maelith but, as of now, they both agreed to try dating and see how things go over and if their feelings change or develop. Etymology * Koralynn is a variant of Coraline, of debated origin, though likely coined by Adolphe Adam for a character in his opera Le toréador. * Lowwe is a variant of Lowe, it may derive from the pre-medieval word 'lewo' meaning a lion, and hence was a name given to a brave or regal person. Category:Fantasy Theme